1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipiece connector backshell assembly, particularly one with internal supports.
2. The Prior Art
Cable assemblies employing presently available connectors and backshells, e.g. the "canon" type backshell such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein, have inherent problems when used with coaxial cable and power type contacts. These problems include 1) the length of the contacts after assembly and the stiffness of the coaxial cables exert high stress on the crimp-locking device within the connector body. 2) Such stiffness limits the bend radius of the cable, reducing and limiting the rear exit window of the backshell that such cables can travel through. 3) The shallow depth of such backshell, the small cable exit window and cable stiffness produce angular distortion on the outermost contacts within, causing them to camber out, e.g. per FIGS. 2 and 3. 4) Such camber produces excessive wear on the contacts when mated and 5) lack of internal support for the cables and/or contacts, places undue stress on the contact locking device when mating and demating (which mating can be difficult).
For examples of coaxial cables confined in terminals to narrow slotted, exit windows see U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,616 to Stein et al. (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,193 to Blackwood (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,199 to Feldberg (1985). Such terminals are characterized by stiffness and bending stress at the cable exit slots thereof. There is thus a need and market for cable terminals, including connector backshell assemblies which impart reduced bending stress to the cable-contact junctions therein and otherwise obviate the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered an improved connector backshell which provides an enlarged cable exit window to reduce angular distortion and has extended depth to reduce bending stress at the cable contact connections and also provides internal support for such cables and/or the electric contacts thereof.